


Beautiful (The Now Face to Face Remix)

by diefleder_tey



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefleder_tey/pseuds/diefleder_tey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Yoko's a regular guy; by night, he's whatever women want him to be, working as a waiter at the <i>Yuukan Club</i>.  And by midnight, he's what he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful (The Now Face to Face Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Oh girl you're) Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7668) by ampersandy. 



> Takes place in an 1900-ish AU setting, where women outnumber men. Emi, Minami and Yu are all actresses in Yuukan Club. Thus, any mention of Yu is Kashii Yu, not Yokoyama. A remix written for the 8th cycle of [Jentfic Remix](http://jentfic-remix.livejournal.com/profile).

 

It seemed like Yoko always came to work with sweat already covering his brow. During the warm seasons it was due to his fondness for playing sports in the morning – a daily round of his favorite game with a few close friends. He came in a little tired then, mostly from having to get up early enough so he could play without the overhead sun at noon threatening to burn his light skin; he often paused mid-game to pull off his work shirt, the forming drops of sweat clumping strands of hair before spilling over and trailing down his neck and the weary muscles of his back and chest, running over the small hairs covering his body. Despite the soreness, he would walk through the front door of where he worked - a bar at the end of the main strip of town – refreshed and renewed, a lightness to his step in the heavy heels of the worn and messy boots he wore every day.

But now, in the winter months, the perspiration came from the large coat and duffel bag Yoko carried in with him. Despite being able to see his breath outside, he claimed the walk from where he lived to the bar in such warm garments was enough to make anyone sweat. At least, that's what he told his coworkers – he'd just smile innocently at his boss after knocking the snow off of his boots and wiping his forehead. Not that she cared; getting clean and redressed was part of his job.

The Yuukan Club opened mid-afternoon and some of the staff had the tendency to show up late. Junno was already behind the bar, wiping glasses, his ice-blonde hair perfectly flared out. No one ever expected Jin to arrive while the sun was still up.

"How are you today?" Yu, the owner, asked from behind the bar, handing glasses steadily to Junno at her side.

Yoko carried straight on through to the dressing rooms in the back, the same innocent smile shielding him from further inquiry.

"Fine," she said, "I didn't want to talk to you anyway." She didn't mind that he was usually a little late, either.

Yoko immediately put his duffel bag into the furthest corner of the dressing room and started to remove his large overcoat. Even in the winter, he preferred to wear pants that were cut off and cinched below the knees – he got hot enough as it was with his coat and boots, no reason to have full length pants. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd even ask Yu if she would shorten the pants on his uniform. Dark blue, crisp, almost military in its simplicity and cleanness, the Yuukan Club uniform was basically the same for everyone. Junno tended to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves when he had a busy night pouring drinks; no one could get Jin to take his cap off to save their lives. Yoko's bare calves would have been the straw to break Yu's back.

After quickly cleaning up, Yoko sat before the large mirror in the dressing room, lights around him illuminating his face. The uniform was only part of it – he worked through his hair, drying it off and parting it down the center so that his bangs framed his forehead. Even though he got teased sometimes for having too young a face, he put a light coat of foundation on to smooth and soften his look. And he smudged the slightest bit of color on his bottom lip, accenting its full nature, a relaxed smile already there. What walked in was a sweaty boy in dirty boots with sleepy eyes; what walked out was an image, a glowing presentation of as much perfection as Yoko could manage. When he was finished, he was one of the waiters at The Yuukan Club.

The first wave of customers in the afternoon were the factory girls, sometimes there to hit on Yu's employees, but mostly to commiserate about their shitty days as they parted with what little money they had for alcohol. They were part of the unlucky masses, the workforce. Junno worked his hardest then, pouring drink after drink. He always said the money a girl had didn't matter, as long as she was looking at him – an audience was still an audience. Yoko didn't mind them too much. Most of them cleared out before the sun went down, unable to afford a carriage ride and unwilling to trudge through the cold that late. At best some drunkenly slurred about what they'd do to him if given the chance and at worst they'd want to talk to him.

"Hey Yoko," Minami, one of the regulars, called, waving him over. "How about a date after you get off tonight? We could go back to your place. I mean, where do you live?"

He answered with his well-practiced, polite smile – his shoulders stiff with the burden of knowing he had to respond. "I'm not allowed to da-"

"Date customers, I know," she finished, with a smile. "Bring me a drink."

"Something sweet," he said, nodding and heading to the bar to put in the order.

"If you ever want to quit working here," Minami called after him, trailing off.

When the first wave moved out, the richer class moved in. Women born into good families, those who owned businesses – all happy to be tended to by the Yuukan boys, but few interested in seeing them outside of those walls. Men might have been fewer in numbers in the world, but the women of status rarely wanted to marry someone as low as a waiter. That didn't mean they were against throwing around money for a good time though.

When the bored upper class came in, Junno moved from behind the bar and onto the tiny stage in the left corner of the front, playing the upright piano with grace and enthusiasm. The noise drowned out drink orders and conversation; Yoko relaxed and grabbed a bottle, walking around with a less plastic smile as he interacted without questions. After tearing through three or four songs, whatever floated his fancy at the time - whether it was a frenzied classical piece or one of the new rags coming out overseas - Junno would get bored and turn away from the piano. That was Yoko's cue to jump on stage. Not only did it give his coworker a small break, but it ensured the audience wouldn't be captive to Junno and Junno alone.

"Welcome to The Yuukan Club ladies," Junno said, taking up most of the tiny stage with his long limbs and wide smile. "Remember, safety is very important to us, so in case of a fire, _iriguchi_ ," he said pointing to the front door, " _deguchi_ ," thumbing to the back, "and Taguchi," with the widest smile of all.

"Get off stage," Yoko said, stepping up and pushing him off.

"You wrote that!"

"Did not."

"You did!

"Absolutely not."

"But it's a huge hit!"

"Then pay me every time you use it," he said back. Yoko's stance relaxed into a slump and he held his mouth open, pouting out his lower lip. "I could own a bike by now! I could be eating meat every night! I go to bed cold and hungry and you're fine with it, I haven't seen a single cent!" He stood still, quiet for a minute, looking in Junno's direction before turning to the small number of tables in the audience, clearing his throat, and then calmly saying, "I've written a song for you tonight."

"Get off the stage!" Emi, another regular, yelled. She sat at the table closest to the bar and spent more time playing with the rings on her fingers than looking at the people around her.

"It's a good one this time, I promise," Yoko called back.

The audience laughed, long acquainted with the staff there. As drinks passed around, more and more of the women joined in, demanding the song.

Emi finally shrugged and all eyes turned back to the stage as silence fell.

Yoko stared for a minute. "I forgot it," he offered before Junno hopped back on the piano for round two.

That's when Jin arrived. He walked past Yu and sat down amongst a pile of women – his cap low, jacket open, boots dirty, and wearing the wrong kind of pants. Yu didn't say anything because the drink orders instantly went up. Instead, she had to quietly open bottles through gritted teeth, wondering if the day would come when someone would decide to take him away from her place.

Emi was alone at her table as Yoko worked his way back to the bar. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, dropping the frenzied loud stage voice – back into his role as waiter.

She smiled. "Your best here is a little cheap for me."

"Company, then?"

Another smile as she stood. "I only drink the good stuff," she answered, moving toward Jin's pile. "It's cute how you try, though."

Out of earshot, Yoko sighed out of relief and took his place behind the bar, helping Yu wash glasses. "I'll stay late again tonight," he told her, plainly.

"Fine with me," she answered without looking back.

After seeing the customers off and helping the less than stable ones out the door - holding their hands as they kicked through the snow and waved for carriages to come take them back to their well-heated homes - Yoko locked the front door inside. Junno had already left; since he came early to set up, Yu felt he deserved to go home first. They'd both lost track of when Jin left.

When the place was clean, Yoko motioned to the dressing room. "Gonna change before I head home."

Yu nodded in return. "Use the back when you're finished, I'll lock it when I go to bed."

"I won't be long."

In the dressing room, Yoko quickly pulled off his uniform, hanging it up in their closet. He cleaned off all the sweat from being around too many people for too long, especially in the wrong kind of clothes, wiping away with it the stage makeup required of his job. When he was done, he didn't pull on his pants, cut and cinched just below the knees. He didn't put on his worn out boots. Yoko grabbed the duffel bag and quickly emptied it, stuffing the heavy coat inside and then stowing the bag back in the corner of the room where he could conveniently forget it. Happened all the time – he was notorious for leaving money and keys around.

He slipped into new clothes, new shoes. The makeup on his face was lighter, more colorful, more complete – now colors on his eyes and cheeks as well as his lips. The restrictive legs on the pants of his uniform gave way to a free-flowing skirt. And just as he was about to leave for the night, he carefully pinned back his hair and put on a brunette wig, the strands of hair curved in around his neck and the bangs long across his forehead.

Yoko flipped off the lights in the dressing room, adjusted the strap on his shoe, and opened the back door into a blast of cold air coming off of the snow filled night. Yu had left her coat hanging by the door again; he grabbed it and slipped it on, tying the sash around his waist before carefully walking out, small steps down cement stairs with the click-click of the heels of dress shoes sounding out amongst the noise of the last carriages of the night driving by. He walked to the front of The Yuukan Club and waved one down – it was too cold and late to try to cross town on foot.

 

~*~

 

"I'm sorry, we're clos- oh, it's you."

Jin strolled in, stomping the snow off of his boots at the door. He wore the same thing he always wore, whether he was on duty or not. Yu occasionally wondered if it was on purpose or if he just couldn't be bothered to change – she never asked. Despite the falling temperature, he kept his jacket open and she wondered, too, if that was what some of her customers liked so much about him: the bravado of real, or even feigned, apathy.

"Meeting someone here," he said with a smile. "Point her to the dressing room." He left without waiting for a response – he knew his boss would agree. Customers he saw on the side had a tendency to come back during business hours.

He faintly heard a "Use the back door later, okay?" as he entered the dressing room. "Yeah," he replied, waving off the comment. Jin plopped down and slumped into a chair that had been pulled out from the counter – pulled out almost as if it was awaiting his arrival. He spread out his legs and started drumming his fingers on his pants, stopping suddenly when he noticed the movement in the closet next to him. "Oh, you're here," he said, unbuttoning his vest.

Yoko stepped out, the hair from his wig covering part of his face. He held the top of his dress against his chest, having not yet fastened the collar on the halterneck. He knew about Jin's habit of meeting customers after hours – everyone knew. But Jin never came back during clean up, when he could risk being ordered to help out. Yoko had only been mere seconds away from finishing and running out the back door.

"She should have told me," Jin said, somewhat annoyed. "Started without me?" he asked, pointing to the state of the dress.

Yoko turned in response, keeping his elbows close to his chest. "A little help? I can't get it to fasten, so could you…?"

Jin squinted. "Why? It's just going to come off."

Yoko looked to the side, seeing his own reflection in the dressing room mirror, his chin pressed up against his own exposed, pale shoulder. The halterneck design of the dress left the back wide open, giving Jin plenty to look at.

"If you're quick," Jin continued, "we won't have to go to your place."

Yoko sighed, rolling his eyes. "Was she a brunette?"

"Huh?"

"Whoever you're supposed to be meeting tonight, was she even a brunette?" Yoko asked, unmoving. He preferred to keep his back turned toward the other, instead engaging him by their exchanged glances in the mirror.

"No," Jin answered. "You sound familiar. Come here often?"

"Really, Jin?"

"You look like one of my coworkers too. Sister?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No? You're too young to be his moth-" He stopped. "Yoko? What the-"

"I still need help with this," Yoko replied.

Jin stayed seated. "Who knew." Before the other could say anything or prompt for his help again, Jin continued. "You could have told me you needed the money."

"What?" Yoko watched him in the mirror, Jin's eyes clearly following the lines of Yoko's legs from his shoes up and into the skirt that fell around his knees.

"I could have set you up with a couple of my girls," he answered. "Told you where to go. I know it's hard to find work right now but trust me, it pays more to be an available guy than to go through this mess."

Yoko felt his irritation rising, along with his shoulders, creeping up around his neck. He could see Jin in the mirror now craning his neck to get the best possible view of the seat of his dress. "That's not it," he answered, annoyed. "I'm not-"

"Oh. _Oh._ " Realization settled onto Jin's face, but it didn't waver his gaze any – he continued to trace every inch of Yoko's outline, at least every inch that could be reasonably mistaken as a curve – until finally he noticed Yoko's parted mouth hovering over the milky white skin of his exposed shoulder, the pouting bottom lip too close to flesh. "So, um," Jin said, "you don't have a dick anymore, right? Cause you want to be a girl?"

"What?" Yoko's shoulders were hunched as high as they could go and despite being almost the room's full length apart from each other, he thought he could feel Jin's hot breath bearing down on his neck, wet and uncomfortable. "No, that's not-"

"D'you cut it off or something? Get tired of being a guy?"

Yoko could see in the mirror that Jin was still staring at his lips, unconsciously rubbing his own as he leaned back further in the chair. As Yoko turned his head so that he could look at the other directly, strands of the wig gently slid over his shoulder, like a caress. "It's not because-"

Jin shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a little wider. "Should I start calling you Kimiko or something?"

Yoko finally caught his eyes. "Kimiko, huh?" He took a slender finger and brushed the loose strands back - as he saw Jin shift again in response, clearly receptive and reacting to his every move, a devious half-smile crept up on Yoko's lips. "I still need help with the fastener."

Jin stood up and reached around either side of Yoko's neck, slowly picking up the sides of the halter's fastener and dragging them across the collarbone and shoulders. "Not the prettiest girl, but…." Jin's fingers lingered around his back, slowly and lightly going over Yoko's shoulder blades as he strained his neck to peek down the front of the dress. He put his hands on Yoko's hips as he pressed his body in closer.

Yoko turned, leaning in enough that his lips almost brushed Jin's before he pulled back and smiled. Jin tried to put his hands on Yoko's shoulders but was held off at arm's length. The slight irritation reflected on Jin's face made Yoko smile even more. "Why don't you sit down?" he suggested, his voice changed, the pitch the same, but the tone soft – much like the voice he used with Minami or other guests at the club.

Jin complied easily. "Sure thing, Kimiko."

Yoko crouched down before him, keeping his knees together as he slid down, the skirt of the dress tight against his legs until he was kneeling on the ground before Jin.

Jin sat like a king on a throne, expectant and open. "Go ahead," he said.

"Remove that for me," Yoko answered, pointing to Jin's belt. He cocked his head to the side, looking up, letting the strands of the wig fall around his face to frame it.

Jin quickly agreed, undoing the tie on his belt.

Yoko started working his tongue around in his mouth, building up the saliva and licking his lips. "The pants."

Jin pulled them down, unsurprisingly ready. "Go for it."

"Shut up," Yoko answered. He waited for a moment to guarantee Jin's silence, enjoying the control. Jin was no longer eying him, inspecting every inch; the more Yoko acted, the less Jin said. And so, with his lips parted – his eyes slightly squinted, like they were when he gave his plastic smile at customers in the bar – he leaned forward.

Yoko didn't pay attention to how Jin moved or even how Jin's cock felt in his mouth. He was barely even paying attention to what he was doing - only that Jin had finally stopped talking, reduced to little more than the usual grunts that accompanied sex. Every random thought that wandered into his brain seemed more interesting than the task at hand. When Yoko was finished, he slowly wiped his bottom lip on the back of his thumb. He stood up and finished gathering his things, not waiting for Jin.

"Huh," Jin offered, exhaling loudly and stretching. He started to redo the knot on the rope-belt of his pants.

"Don't worry," Yoko replied. He headed for the door. "I probably won't tell your customers about it."

Before he walked out completely, Jin laughed. "I get it now," he said, splayed out and pulling his cap low – covering his eyes which only accentuated the smiling smugness of his face. "You like guys."

Yoko rolled his eyes and walked out of the dressing room with a sigh. Yu's coat was hanging in its usual spot and he didn't bother tying it up before he walked out of the door into the cold, crisp night. He shuddered – not from the chill, but out of relief. He walked out to the front and hailed a carriage, only briefly wondering what he looked like thanks to Jin's intrusion.

And in his normal voice, with no hint of an act or nervousness, he told the driver, "I need to go to the other side of town."

 

~*~

 

Yoko started to clear the glasses from the tables. Like always, the night was dying down and the customers were moving on – back to their families, their empty houses, on to the next thing. Some slipped out with a wink to Jin, hoping that when he later put his hand in his pocket, the paper he pulled out first had their address. When the crowd started to thin, that's when Jin made his exit.

"Hey," Junno said, quietly, as Yoko brought the empty glasses to the bar. "I got a tip tonight."

"See what happens when you're not on stage?" he replied.

"No, I don't mean-"

"Hey, Yoko," Yu called from across the room. "Help me move these tables before you head out."

Yoko nodded. "See you tomorrow."

But when Yoko got back to the dressing room to change, Junno was still around, sitting in a chair in front of the mirror, waiting with a wide smile. Yoko merely nodded out of politeness. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it toward his duffel bag as he headed into the washroom. Yu had set up washcloths for each of them, hanging on a bar near the sink. Jin and Junno's were both dry – Jin's for obvious reasons. Junno rarely changed at the club.

Yoko poured water onto his and wiped away the sweat from his face, from under his arms. With each rub, more of the foundation came off, leaving only skin behind. He hung the cloth back up and grabbed a towel to dry off, walking back to the main part of the room.

Junno was still there, leaned against the counter with his cheek resting in his hand. He smiled as Yoko sat next to him in front of the mirror.

"Good work tonight," Yoko offered, awkwardly. He caught Junno's glance in the mirror, the other unmoving and still grinning. "See you tomorrow?" he tried again, continuing to pat his face with the towel. The other sat still – no motion to change or leave. Yoko couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

"Kimiko, huh?"

Yoko clicked his tongue and then sighed. "Jin has a big mouth."

"The way I heard it," Junno replied, "is that it's the other way around."

"What do you want?"

"Just interested," Junno replied.

Yoko was afraid to ask what exactly Jin might have said earlier. Junno was already staring at his mouth, watching intently as Yoko purposefully rubbed a fingertip across his lower lip.

"Okay," he replied, turning with a devious grin. "Take off your pants."

A minute later, Junno had a wadded up pair of tights in his hands – his pants cast off to the side and on the floor. "This isn't what I thought you meant," he admitted.

"You said you were interested. It helps if you sit down to put them on," Yoko replied, poking his nose outside of the dressing room. "Bunch one side up first and put your leg in." He looked both ways in the hallway – no sign of their coworkers or boss. More importantly, no sign of Yu's coat. "She must have moved it," he said to himself.

He crept out into the bar, looking for anything that might have been left behind by one of the customers. The best he could find was the pile of towels next to the stage, waiting to be washed the next day.

"You're still here."

Yoko turned to see Yu, her coat over her arm, standing next to the front door with her hand on the knob. He nodded quickly. "We're still changing."

She sighed. "Guess I'll have to wait. Here," she said, tossing him the coat. "Hang that up for me?"

By the time he came back to the dressing room, Junno was in the wash room pouring water over his hair in the sink. He had taken off his Yuukan uniform – the vest, the button-up shirt – and stood there, too tall for the short basin, the tights outlining every inch of his lower body.

"Here," Yoko said, holding the coat out to him.

Junno put a towel around his neck before straightening up and taking it.

When they stepped out into the snow filled night, both immediately hunched and shivered. Without Yu's coat, Yoko had taken a throw from the dressing room as a make-shift shawl, covering his arms and part of his neck. He wasn't in the habit of bringing spare tights, so his bare feet tensed against the cold leather of his strapped shoes. Yu's coat was too small for Junno's tall frame – the sleeves reaching midway down his forearms and the hem a little too high on his thighs. Unlike Yoko, he didn't have a dress skirt to act as a barrier between the tights and the night air, and he only had his boots to wear as shoes. His hair was barely dried and partially put up, the nape of his neck exposed.

Yoko quickly tied the sash of the coat on Junno high, to somewhat alter his shape. He had applied makeup on them both, opting to go quick and lightly and half expecting some running commentary or even complaints from the other. Instead, Junno had merely closed his eyes and put his face forward, a soft smile waiting for Yoko to rub the gloss onto his lips.

They walked in silence to the front of the building, waving for a carriage. "The other side of town, please," Yoko told the driver.

"What's at the other end?" Junno asked as he climbed in.

Yoko didn't answer.

Inside they grabbed the blanket off of the seat and pressed together, wrapping it over their shoulders and laps, huddled tightly to cover as much as possible. It wasn't like Junno to remain so quiet, spending most of the ride glancing out the window and smiling. Yoko's shoulders were tense, waiting for the moment when he'd stop looking around and start in with the questions: _why? Do you like guys? Is it so you can talk to women? Trying to get new ideas to write something? Never felt comfortable? Bored with life? That desperate for a date? Why, why, why?_

With each imagined question, Yoko tensed up more and more, growing annoyed and frustrated with the idea that sticking Junno in drag hadn't been enough – that he'd have to turn the situation around in another way.

But the only question Junno ever asked before the carriage came to a halt was to merely repeat, "What's at the other end?"

"A café," Yoko finally answered, leading him out.

The inside was warm and dark, with light music wandering out of the corners – records from at least ten years ago that had been long replaced by the kind of jazz that Junno attempted to play at The Yuukan. A smoky haze hung in the air, drying out their throats and clinging to their skin. People were in small groups – some seated, some standing – too busy engaging in conversation and sipping drinks to notice the newcomers walk in. There was no stage, no waiters, no entertainment – each cigarette lit added light to the room. Yoko gathered the throw around his shoulders and headed toward a group near the corner where a man and two women were passionately discussing something.

"Yoko," said one of the women, holding out a hand to the chair next to her. "Good to see you, we were just discussing Satoshi's latest work."

Junno smoothed the front of the jacket down on his thighs before sitting next to Yoko. He leaned over and whispered, "I didn't know you liked art."

"I don't," Yoko replied.

"Oh. Music?"

"I have no idea what he does," Yoko continued before turning to the rest of the group with a smile. Not a plastic smile, or a devious one, or even the soft smile of enticement. It reminded Junno of the mornings, when Yoko would walk in to work, his shoulders relaxed and a small line of sweat on his brow, quickly and easily taken away.

"Want something to drink?" the man – Satoshi, Junno presumed – mumbled. He wandered away before the rest of the group even finished nodding their heads.

Junno kept his legs together, uncomfortably, with his hands in his lap, occasionally one reaching up to his neck to twirl his fingers in loose strands of hair. Next to him, Yoko sat quietly, happy to let the conversation continue without his input. Satoshi came back with a tray of assorted glasses and tea cups, handing each one out without looking in any of them to see what they contained. Junno got one of the teacups and quickly wondered if he needed to hold his pinky out as he drank; a quick look around said otherwise – one of the women was holding her glass by the rim, the other by the base. Yoko left his on the table. Junno shrugged and took a sip, only to start coughing.

"That's not tea," Yoko said, smile intact.

The conversation continued around them – moving from art to politics then to philosophy. Occasionally Junno tried to interject, giggling when he thought appropriate with little success. He tried his hardest to hold his hands right, copy the gestures of the other guests. Every time he resolved to join in the conversation, they would move on before he could decide whether to use his normal voice or not.

Next to him, Yoko sat with his legs slightly open, the throw falling around his shoulders. He seemed completely uninterested in what the others had to say, but laughed when he thought something was funny and complained when someone suggested that now was the time to start considering marriage. He often looked over at Junno, but never spoke to him – and when he finally took charge of the conversation, all he said was, "Junno plays piano."

One of the ladies stood up and offered a hand. "Do you? We have one over here in the corner, I'd love to hear you play."

Yoko smiled. "Not that I really want to hear it again – it's all I hear at work. 'Listen to me, look at me, I learned a new song this weekend.' So boring. I never should have brought it up."

"Yoko has an excellent singing voice, I've heard," Junno replied, taking the extended hand.

"My singing is unbelievable," Yoko answered, staying seated.

He watched as Junno, unfettered, walked over to the piano and turned the bench slightly so he could look at more people while he played. "It's hot in here," Junno commented, undoing the sash on the coat and peeling it off, dropping it onto a chair. For a moment, he stood there in just his long sleeve shirt, tights and boots, stretching out the stiffness he had cultivated trying to contain himself in company. The tail of the shirt didn't quite fall low enough and Junno was over being demure. Soon, all eyes were on him and despite the smudge of lipstick on his teeth and the thinness of his tights, he was in his element. Whatever whispers may have stirred didn't matter - he had everyone's attention.

Yoko continued to smile and took a sip of his drink.

It was even colder when they left the café, finding one last carriage before the gaslights on the street were extinguished. They wrapped in the blanket and this time, Junno had plenty to say – and Yoko didn't mind hearing it.

"That was fun."

"Of course it was," Yoko commented, scooting in closer and pushing his shoulder up against the other. "You had an audience."

"They loved me," Junno sighed. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Yoko looked away. "I don't care," he said, trying to sound indignant.

"Thanks, Kimiko."

"Don't call me that," he replied.

Junno smiled softly. "Okay."

In his mind, Yoko had some witty retort to say: something about Junno's playing or how he could come only if he promised to cover Yoko's shift once a week. Instead, he turned his head and, letting go of those thoughts, leaned in – close enough that his lips almost brushed Junno's.

Junno closed his eyes.

A knock thumped out on the roof above them. "Your destination, ladies," the driver called out.

"What?" Yoko asked, pressing back against the seat.

"I told him to go to my place," Junno explained. "I only live two blocks away." He pushed aside the blanket and opened the side door, sticking his head out. "Could you take us to The Yuukan Club?" he asked the driver.

"The Yuukan Club, that's all the way-," Yoko started. "I don't have any more money."

"Oh," Junno commented, sitting back down. "My money's in my pants."

"Great."

"That you wouldn't let me wear," Junno added, as he started to poke around in the pockets of the coat. "Yu's got some. Driver, Yuukan Club, please."

" _You're_ paying her back," Yoko answered, crossing his arms.

The carriage pulled out quietly – only the horse's hoofs clopping in snow, the creaking turn of the wheels to be heard. Junno was shivering under the blanket, the result of sticking his head out for even a minute. When they got to The Yuukan, Yoko knew they wouldn't have enough money to go anywhere else. By that time, Yu would have locked the back door and neither were prepared to trudge through the snow. He sighed, wondering if Yu would be willing to let them stay overnight just for once.

"Maybe I will stay behind the bar more often," Junno interrupted.

"Huh?"

"That was a good tip," he answered, smile wide.

Before he could groan in response, Yoko felt the warmth of Junno's slender fingers finding their way to his knee underneath the blanket, sliding up his leg under the skirt of his dress until they reached the inside of his thigh. Yoko held it, stopping him from going further as he leaned over, looking Junno in the eyes.

Junno was looking back – not at Yoko's wig or the blush across his cheek, not peeking under the blanket or even staring at his mouth, where he could focus on the pale pink glossy shade and forget that it belonged to his coworker, belonged to another man he knew. Junno was simply looking him right in the eyes.

Yoko smiled and leaned in, kissing him before anything else could interrupt, and let go of Junno's hand to lightly run his own fingertips up the thin, smooth material of the tights, finding Junno already erect.

Yoko gently guided him back – across the seat of the carriage – moistened lips working down Junno's neck as his fingers delicately lifted the waistband of the tights, his slender fingers sliding underneath.

Junno smiled, putting one hand on Yoko's head – running his fingers through the strands of the wig – while using the other to unbutton his shirt, pulling it open to give Yoko's lips access to his chest.

And this time, Yoko's mind was clear of thoughts – only the feeling of how Junno's soft skin felt against his lips, the feeling of working his cock in his hand, and the warm ache starting to grow in his own crotch. And the sweat. The sweat on both of their bodies building up underneath the blanket, as the carriage quietly ambled through the falling snow down the dark, empty street.

 

~*~

 

"I think I'll stay late."

Yu couldn't feign happiness and shock seemed like too much of an effort to waste on Jin. "No one give you their address tonight?" she offered.

Jin shoved his hand into his pocket, crumpling up paper and shoving it down into a wad. "I've got other plans."

Yoko set the tray on the bar, clicking his tongue. "Maybe I should leave early," he muttered.

"Why don't you stick around, I'll help you out," Junno suggested, drying glasses. "Then Yu can go to bed early tonight."

"Or out," she muttered. "I do do that sometimes."

"We're out of olives, by the way."

"I'll get some tomorrow," she called back.

"Why not have Jin get them now? I know Okura's down the street is still open," Junno replied. "Or he could mop the floor."

"I'll go get olives," Jin said, pulling his jacket close and heading for the door.

Yu walked over with the broom, putting it in the closet behind the bar. "Fine. When he gets back, make sure he didn't eat any of them before he leaves."

"Where are you going?" Yoko asked.

"Out," she replied. "I have to take advantage of you three when I can." She disappeared behind the stage, coming back with a coat – one Yoko had never seen before – and a scarf. "By the way," she said, wrapping the scarf around her neck. "Clean up the dressing room when you're done."

"It won't take him that long," Yoko said, once she had left.

"I know," Junno answered.

Yoko crossed his arms. "What are you getting at?"

"Jin wants to stick around for a reason," he answered.

"No, thanks," Yoko said. "The less time I spend with Jin, the better."

"Why's that?"

Yoko sighed. "You don't understand, he doesn't get it."

"Did you try explaining it to him?"

"It's Jin."

Junno nodded, going back to wiping the glasses dry and stacking them behind the bar. "Did you show him, though?" he finally asked.

Yoko paused, rubbing his fingers on the front rail of the bar. He remembered the feel of the tights against his fingertips, the warmth of Junno's thighs underneath. Tights that he had handed over to Junno and not to Jin.

"Who knows," Junno continued. "Maybe if you take him out tonight, he'll understand."

Yoko turned his head - the other was leaning on the bar with a soft smile, staring him right in the eyes. Junno gathered up his hair, pulling back the ice-blonde locks like he had the night before, causing Yoko to wonder what would have happened if he had kept his mouth shut about the piano at the café. He nodded. "I'll go get ready."

"Don't worry," Junno said, tossing the towel down on the bar, walking out to follow him into the dressing room. "I'll help you."


End file.
